


Enséñame (Emiliaco)

by danniburgh



Category: Emiliaco, Mi marido tiene más familia (TV)
Genre: Fluff, LGBT, M/M, Smut, emiliaco - Freeform, emilio marcos - Freeform, emilio osorio - Freeform, joaquín bondoni - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniburgh/pseuds/danniburgh
Summary: Emilio estaba muy molesto con su padre por haberle mandado a ese estúpido campamento. Estaba seguro que iban a ser las peores dos semanas de su vida.Hasta que María, la chica más insoportable del mundo, reta a Joaquín, el persignado gay-virgen de la escuela, en un juego, a que le bese.¿Quién iba a imaginar lo que un simple beso iba a desencadenar?





	1. ¿Verdad o Reto?

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo escribí con otra ship hace ya cuatro años. Me gusta mucho y de volada me lo imaginé con Emiliaco; que en esta fic obviamente ya son mayores de edad.

Emilio salió de su cabaña y vio a todos sus compañeros sentados alrededor de una fogata, rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué dejó que su padre lo mandara a ese estúpido campamento?

Iban a ser las dos peores semanas de su vida.

Su último año de preparatoria estaba por terminar y no podía esperar a que eso ocurriera, a pesar de ser el chico más popular y el "más guapo" sabía que nunca fue como los demás, y su actitud sobre sus títulos lo confirmaban, nunca se sintió como lo describían, pero agradecía que estos le trajeran chicos y chicas en bandeja de plata.

El único lugar vacío que quedaba frente a la fogata era justo en medio de Joaquín Bondoni y María Gutierrez, genial. Justamente lo que necesitaba, el persignado virgen-gay de clóset de la escuela y la chica más odiosa del mundo. Esto cada vez iba mejor.

Alguien sugirió jugar verdad o reto y Emilio se sintió con diez años menos cuando todos gritaron —¡Sí!– al unísono. Y pudo notar como Joaquín a su lado se encogía y cruzaba sus brazos.

El juego fue subiendo de tono hasta que el turno de María, quien eligió Verdad. Emilio se limitó a rodar los ojos y a tomar de su cerveza hasta que escuchó la pregunta.

—¿Por qué Emilio Marcos te rechazó aquella noche en la fiesta de Diego Valdés?–

Emilio miró a María y le envió la mirada más punzocortante que pudo hacer... María sonrió de lado y se lamió los labios.

—Es obvio ¿no?– le dijo al chico a su lado, quien le había preguntado —Nadie puede rechazar a alguien como yo, digo, soy bonita...– se rio de su mal mal broma y varios de los chicos además de Emilio rodaron los ojos. —Lo hizo porque es gay, si no lo fuera, obvio hubiera tenido sexo conmigo...– todos se quedaron callados, Emilio quiso levantarse y lanzarla al fuego o romper su cerveza en los rizos castaños de la chica por hablar pestes de él, María formó una sonrisa de autocomplacencia en su rostro y tomó de su vaso.

Nadie nunca se había atrevido a mencionar la sexualidad de Emilio. Todos lo sabían, estaba confirmado por quienes se habían acostado con él que era bisexual, pero nadie lo mencionaba, era como un secreto a voces que a Emilio además de gustarle los senos bien formados de las chicas, le gustaban los traseros de hombre y que le gustaba ser montado.

Después de varios segundos de tensión y silencio, el turno de preguntar fue de María.

Pero no le preguntó nada a Emilio, fue directo a con Joaquín.

—Joaquín...– le llamó con esa voz chillona que siempre hacía cuando quería algo —¿Verdad o Reto?– el chico, que no la había mirado volteó a verla y Joaquín notó sus ojos castaños brillar con la luz del fuego, aclaró su garganta y con una voz suave y grave le contestó.

—Reto.–

María se rio bajito, y todos alrededor de la fogata aplaudieron, los ojos de María brillaron de malicia, según Emilio, y se lamió los labios de nuevo, juntó sus manos como rezando y le sonrió.

—Te reto a que beses a Emilio...– el aludido le miró y el sentimiento de querer golpearla había intensificado. Todos los demás se rieron y gritaron, María tenía esa horrible sonrisa de auto-satisfacción y Emilio se la quiso borrar a golpes. Miró a Joaquín, quien miraba al suelo, o al fuego, no pudo averiguarlo.

—Joaquín, no les hagas caso...– le dijo, tocándole el hombro mientras todos gritaban que Joaquín era un gallina y un cobarde. —No tienes que hacerlo, es un estúpido juego...– el chico le miró y Emilio notó como apretó su mandíbula.

—Yo no soy un cobarde...– susurró y Emilio frunció el ceño pero al mismo tiempo sintió un golpe en su boca y escuchó los gritos de todos y se sintió inmovilizado y sintió unas manos sobre las solapas de su chaqueta y no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero en sus labios sintió una suavidad indescriptible y cuando reaccionó vio los ojos cerrados de Joaquín frente a los suyos y sintió sus labios moverse a un mismo compás.

Los gritos y los aplausos se hicieron cada vez más lejanos mientras la intensidad del beso subía, todos sus sentidos se habían bloqueado y su mente se concentró en ese beso, en cuidar cada movimiento que hacían sus labios para que ese momento durara lo más posible.

Pero por más que hizo los movimientos que en su mente eran los correctos ese beso se terminó, y Joaquín volvió a mirar al fuego y Emilio miró a todos confundidos mientras los miraban y se reían y gritaban.

Emilio miró a Joaquín de nuevo pidiendo con la mirada una explicación pero el chico solo miraba al suelo evitando cualquier contacto visual.

El juego se reanudó y Emilio hizo el ademán de ir por una cerveza pero sintió un tirón en su entrepierna y se miró.

El beso le había dejado un regalo.

Se aseguró que nadie mirara y se levantó de su asiento, con intención de caminar hacía el bosque.

—¿Ya no jugarás, Emi?– escuchó la voz de María detrás de él y también sintió la mirada de todos en su espalda. Apretó sus puños y quiso ir y ahorcarla pero recordó la voz de su hermana diciendo que se controlara en todo el campamento y decidió ignorarla, caminando hacia su destino.

Sonrió cuando escuchó un abucheo dirigiéndose a María.

Caminó doscientos o trescientos metros hacia dentro del bosque y se detuvo detrás de un árbol enorme, se aseguró de que nadie le haya seguido y suspiró.

¿Cómo un simple beso le había causado semejante erección?

Nunca se había imaginado que Joaquín besara así, ni siquiera se había imaginado que besara del todo.

Siempre lo vio como un chico introvertido y con miedo a vivir.

Supuso que se había equivocado.

Despertó de su trance y encontró su mano tocando su pene por encima de su pantalón. Maldijo. Quería volver ahí y quería llamar a Joaquín y besarlo más.

La imagen de un nuevo beso, justo en medio del bosque, apoyando la espalda de Joaquín contra el tronco de un árbol, tomando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y jugando con su lengua se le vino a la cabeza, sintió su pene ponerse más duro y suspiró.

Miró para abajo y negó con una sonrisa en la cabeza.

No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Se levantó la chaqueta y la camisa, se desabrochó el cinturón y se desabotonó el pantalón, bajándolo hasta la mitad de sus muslos, bajó sus bóxers y sintió su tensión liberarse.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en contra del tronco del árbol y comenzó a acariciar su erección.

¿Cómo nunca pudo haber notado a Joaquín?

¿Cómo pudo no notar lo bello de su rostro y el color miel de sus ojos?

La imagen de Joaquín tomándolo por las solapas de su chaqueta y apoderándose de sus labios volvió a su mente y su mano recorrió su extensión más rápido, se mordió la mejilla para evitar gemir en voz alta, apretó los ojos, la imagen de los ojos de Joaquín viéndolo desde la altura de su cintura lo hizo sonreír, se lo imagino con esos deliciosos labios alrededor de su pene y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ahogado.

Escuchó un ruido a su lado y paró, abrió los ojos y miró para los lados, se sintió estúpido por hacer lo que estaba haciendo en medio del bosque y miró su erección, que no estaba nada cerca por bajar, y estaba dispuesta a ser tratada.

Volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido y miró hacia adelante. Se bajó la chaqueta y la camisa tapando un poco la extensión de su pene y suspiro.

—Está bien, se acabó el show, sal de ahí...– susurró, escuchó el ruido de unos pasos y vio una mano rodear uno de los troncos del árbol que estaba frente a él. —Sal de ahí o iré a sacarte...– susurró Emilio de nuevo y de detrás del árbol salió una mata de cabello castaño y rizado y un rostro sonrojado. —Joaquín.– Emilio sintió como parte de su sangre se le iba a las mejillas pero toda la demás se quedó en su erección.

—Vine... Yo... Quería... Yo...– Joaquín bajó la vista al suelo de nuevo y Emilio se rio de sí mismo y comenzó a subir sus bóxers. —No...– escuchó un susurro ahogado de la boca de Joaquín y Emilio le miró. Joaquín caminó hacia él y le miró. Y a Emilio se le antojaron esos ojos tan profundos y tan hermosos que se quedó sin habla. Joaquín quedó frente a él y le tocó la mejilla. Un suave roce de la piel de sus nudillos en su mejilla y Emilio se sentía débil. La mano de Joaquín bajó a su cuello y luego a su hombro, siguiendo hasta bajar a su mano, que seguía aferrada al elástico de sus calzoncillos y la apretó, Emilio liberó el aire de sus pulmones atrapado por los ojos de Joaquín y se estremeció cuando los dedos del chico comenzaron a acariciar su erección.

Emilio no podía despegar sus ojos de la dulce miel de los ojos de Joaquín que le veía hasta que notó que se alejaban de él. Joaquín fue bajando lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas frente a Emilio. Él no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y discretamente se pellizcó la piel de su brazo, pero nada pasó. Miró hacia abajo y vio los ojos cafés de Joaquín, quien le sonreía tímido, pero le acariciaba cariñosamente su extensión.

Emilio le acarició el cabello y le correspondió la sonrisa, Joaquín suspiró frente a él, soltando aire caliente en su erección en medio de esa noche fría, haciéndole estremecerse de nuevo. Emilio miró al cielo y sintió los labios de Joaquín envolverse en su erección lenta y húmedamente. Su tensión volvió a liberarse y pudo sentir todo su cuerpo relajarme, sintió la lengua de Joaquín recorrer su pene como si fuera una paleta hasta que de pronto se detuvo.

Emilio le miró.

—No sé cómo hacerlo...– susurró Joaquín, sonrojándose, provocando que Emilio sonriera y lo levantara por los hombros.

—No te preocupes...– le dijo Emilio acercándose a su oído y lamiendo su lóbulo. —Sólo bésame como lo hiciste antes...–

Y Joaquín lo hizo, tomó sus mejillas y unió sus labios, mordiendo el inferior de Emilio provocándole otro gemido ahogado.

Mientras Joaquín se ocupaba de besarle, Emilio tomó su propio pene con una de sus manos libres y reanudó lo que hacía antes, los labios de Emilio saboreaban los de Joaquín mientras le besaba.

El orgasmo persiguió a Emilio cuando Joaquín comenzó a besarle el cuello, y a lamer su sensible piel bajo su oreja, Emilio sintió como su vientre se contraía y de su pene salía el orgasmo y la emoción de lo que había ocurrido.

Joaquín le dio pequeños besos en el cuello y en el rostro mientras gemía y dejaba que su respiración se normalizara. Le ayudó a vestirse de nuevo y Emilio le besó otra vez, saboreándole la boca en un solo movimiento de labios, haciendo que Joaquínle sonriera.

Emilio le sonrió de vuelta y tomó sus manos, besándolas mientras le miraba a los ojos.

—Quiero que me enseñes, Emilio...– le susurró Joaquín apretando sus manos mientras le miraba. Emilio se sintió confundido.

—¿Enseñarte?, Joaco no te entiendo...– Joaquín sonrió por el diminutivo que Emilio usó y miró hacia el suelo. Emilio le levantó el rostro con las manos aún unidas y Joaquín volvió a conectar sus miradas.

—Enséñame a hacer el amor... A hacer mío a alguien–

Emilio le sonrió y volvió a besarlo, lo besó más fuerte y más rápido que antes.

Al fin de cuentas estas dos semanas no iban a ser tan malas.


	2. Re-conocerse

Emilio se sentó en una mesa completamente solo para desayunar. Solo hasta que sintió una mano apretar su hombro y vio a un lado suyo a Joaquín, cruzando sus pies por la banca para sentarse a su lado.

—Bien, ¿Cuál será la lección de hoy?– le preguntó a Emilio con esa voz ligeramente ronca que poco había escuchado.

Emilio se rio al escuchar la pregunta y negó con la cabeza. Comió una última cucharada de cereal de su plato, un último sorbo de jugo de naranja, robó la manzana del plato de Joaco y se levantó, tomando a Joaquín por la muñeca para que se levantara con él.

Caminaron durante unos segundos con Joaquín colgando aún de la mano de Emilio y en total silencio, hasta la entrada del bosque donde se detuvieron.

—¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?– le pregunta Emilio a Joaco mordiendo la manzana, logrando que varias gotas de jugo se resbalaran de las comisuras de su boca, haciendo que Joaquín se relamiera los labios y sonriera.

—¿En serio quieres saber?–" le dijo Joaquín, mirando hacia los árboles tratando de evadir su mirada. Emilio asintió y Joaco le miró de nuevo. —Es ridículo...– Emilio levantó los hombros en respuesta y le sonrió. Joaquín suspiró y le miró, más tiempo del debido, le miró morder la manzana y miró sus labios besarla de la misma forma hambrienta que lo había besado la noche anterior. —No quiero...– dijo, y se refregó los ojos —No quiero ir virgen a la universidad...– susurró, a Emilio se le apretó el pecho al escuchar lo que Joaco dijo y le sonrió, asintiendo para que continuara. —No quiero no saber nada... Y, y esta es mi oportunidad de aprender algo...–

—¿Conmigo?– le preguntó Emilio dándole una última mordida a la manzana y tirando el tronco hacia unos arbustos. Joaco se sonrió.

—Ese no era el plan, ni siquiera lo había pensado...– y le miró, esos dulces ojos chocolate brillaron mientras le miraba —Pero María ayudó, y aproveché la oportunidad.– Emilio se rio y elimino la distancia entre ellos con dos pasos largos, encontrándose de pronto frente a él y lo tomó por los hombros, dándole un beso corto y sonriendole al final.

—Vamos a enseñarte–

-

Joaquín y Emilio llegaron a una parte del bosque a las que le habían prohibido ir, Joaco se veía ciertamente incómodo.

—¿Por qué no vamos a las cabañas?– le preguntó, visiblemente ansioso.

—Tranquilo, tigre...– se rio Emilio y Joaquín le miro confundido. Emilio suspiro y recordó como era su reputación. —¿Qué te han dicho de mí?– Joaquín se sorprendió por la pregunta y suspiró mirándole los castaños ojos que combinaban con parte del bosque.

—¿A qué te refieres?– le contestó evadiendo de nuevo su mirada.

—En la escuela...– le aclaro Emilio, acercándose a él y tomando su barbilla. —¿Qué te han dicho de mí? ¿Qué has escuchado?– Joaquín tomó su mano de su barbilla y la apretó.

—Nadie me ha dicho nada, se lo que todos saben...– Emiliole soltó y se alejó unos pasos de él.

—Claro, piensas que soy ese símbolo sexual y que solo uso a los chicos y los dejo como basura...– Joaquín negó con la cabeza y le tomó de nuevo la mano por la espalda.

—No... Eso no es lo que pienso...– Emilio se volteo y lo miró, confundido y consternado. ¿Qué pensaba Joaquín de él? ¿Por qué se le había ofrecido en bandeja de plata tan fácilmente? —Pienso que eres demasiado para lo que dicen de ti...– le susurro Joaquín viéndose los pies. Emilio le volvió a levantar el rostro con la mano libre. —Por eso nunca pensé en hacer todo lo que quiero hacer contigo... Eres...– Joaquín miró hacia el cielo. —Prácticamente inalcanzable...– Emilio soltó una carcajada y Joaquínle siguió. La risa de Joaco le había provocado un apretujón en el pecho que nunca había sentido, pero que le había gustado.

La risa se fue extinguiendo poco a poco hasta que solo pudieron escuchar sus propias respiraciones.

Sus miradas se conectaron y Emiliole acarició la mejilla suavemente.

—La primera lección es _c__onocernos_...– le susurró cerca de los labios. —Quiero saber todo de ti y que tu conozcas todo de mi...– y le dio un suave beso que logro que los sentidos de Joaquín fallaran por un instante.

-

La tarde los había alcanzado hablando hasta el mínimo detalle de ellos mismos.

Emilio se había enterado de lo estrictos que eran los padres de Joaquín y de su desaprobación hacia las preferencias de su hijo.

Joaco, por otra parte, se había emocionado con las historias de Emiliosobre su hermana mayor y sobre los viajes que hacía con su padre y su madre.

Habían hablado tanto que conocían cada punto y cada seña de la vida del otro.

Habían conocido tanto de cada uno que sentían como poco a poco se formaba un lazo profundo entre los dos, un lazo que los unía de una forma indescriptible.

—¿Qué harás después de la graduación, Emilio?– le preguntó Joaquín tomando su mano y sobando sus nudillos con su pulgar.

Estaban sentados recostados en el tronco de un árbol, con las manos entrelazadas y sus hombros chocando.

—Irme... Irme lejos de esta estúpida ciudad y lejos de la estúpida escuela...– le contestó apretando su mano. —Quiero viajar, conocer el país, conocer el mundo...– Joaquín le regalo una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón. —¿Qué harás tú?– le preguntó de vuelta, regalándole un beso en la coronilla, aspirando el olor a arce y manzana de su cabello.

—Mis padres quieren que sea médico...– susurró, enojado y al mismo tiempo resignado. —Yo solo quiero vivir lejos de ellos...– se acomodó de lado para tener una mejor vista de su acompañante y le sonrió, tomándole por la nuca y dándole un beso, un beso lento y extasiado, un beso suave y sin prisa.

Un beso que Emilio no quería que terminara.

Y por un momento, de la nada, mientras Joaco le recorría el cuello con besos lentos y húmedos, una epifanía le llego a la cabeza.

Quería que Joaquín se fuera de ese estúpido lugar, con él.


	3. Corazón

Emilio no le había mencionado nada a Joaco acerca de su revelación, no quería asustarlo, pero tampoco ilusionarlo.

Habían hablado más durante esa semana, pero los últimos dos días se habían escapado de las actividades del campamento y se habían internado en el bosque.

La lección del primer día fue: Felaciones.

Emilio no era muy fan de meterse penes a la boca, pero siempre dicen que es mejor la práctica que la teoría.

Al llegar al lugar en el que la semana anterior habían abierto sus mentes y habían revelado sus secretos, Emilio comenzó a besar a Joaquín, hambriento, lento.

Extasiado de su sabor y de sus labios, se había aprendido cada movimiento y cada grieta de los labios de Joaquín, que se comían los suyos con ganas de nunca dejar de sentirlos.

Para Emilio fue una sorpresa que Joaquín lo haya tomado de las solapas de la chaqueta y lo haya empujado hacia el tronco del árbol, tomando sus manos y colocándolas por encima de su cabeza. También le sorprendió que la voz de Joaquín tuviera un tono más grave de lo normal y le haya susurrado al oído.

—Eres mío, Emilio–

Nunca pensó que sentirse poseído por alguien fuera tan placentero.

Los besos fueron subiendo de tono y el calor de sus cuerpos se hizo más insoportable, Emilio se liberó del agarre de Joaquín y tomó su chaqueta y se la arrancó en menos de dos movimientos tirándola lejos sin importarle en donde haya caído.

Joaquín tomó una de las manos de Emilio y la guió hacia su entrepierna, apretando su mano con la propia en la creciente erección que se le había formado, Emilio le regaló una sonrisa traviesa y comenzó a jugar con su pene por encima del pantalón hasta que el rostro de Joaquín comenzó a demostrar dolor en vez de placer.

Le desabotonó el pantalón y juntos lo bajaron hasta que quedó bajo sus muslos.

Emilio comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, jugando con su lengua, lamiendo sus labios y saboreándolo con fervor.

Joaquín nunca pensó que alguien lo iba a besar de esa manera.

Las manos traviesas de Emilio comenzaron a jugar con el elástico de los bóxers de Cas, alargándole la tortura, logrando que de su boca y con su ronca voz saliera:

—Hazlo ya–

Emilio se sonrió y le bajó la prenda lentamente, liberando así una erección grande y más dura de lo que se había imaginado. Joaquín tomo a Emilio del cabello y suavemente lo fue guiando hacia abajo hasta que Emilio quedó de frente a esa enorme erección, se relamió los labios y miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con los dos castaños de Joaquín, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Yo provoqué esto?– le preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo, metiendo la extensión de Joaquín en su boca, arrebatándole un gemido desde la garganta, y asintió.

Emilio continuó lamiendo y succionando el pene de Joaquín, jugando con la punta, saboreando cada centímetro de su extensión y deleitándose con los gemidos que él le regalaba.

—Dios, Emi...– susurró Joaquín ahogándose en gemidos, tomando su cabello rizado en un puño y empujando su cabeza hacia adelante, logrando que más extensión entrara en la boca de Emilio, quien sonreía con los labios y sediento se dejaba guiar. —Estoy tan cerca... Emilio– el aludido saco el miembro de Joaquín y comenzó a masturbarlo con la mano, sintiendo la presión y las venas ensancharse, buscando la mirada de Joaquín, quien la tenía perdida en el cielo.

—¿Te vas a venir?–le preguntó dejando suaves besos en la punta, donde saboreó su liquido pre seminal. —Vamos, Joaco, vente para mí...– le susurró soplando suavecito en la punta húmeda del pene de Joaquín quien no aguantó más y se corrió en las manos de Emilio.

—Oh dios... Oh mierda.– susurró Joaquín tapándose el rostro con las dos manos y mirando hacia arriba. Emilio se levantó del suelo y le quitó las manos del rostro.

—Dejame verte...– y Joaco cedió, conectó sus ojos con los de Emilio y éste le sonrió. —Me encantas sonrojado.–

-

Veinte minutos después Joaquín se encontraba hincado entre las piernas de Emilio, quien cedió al placer que Joaquín le daba y se limitaba a acariciarle las mejillas que se abultaban cada que su pene se iba hasta el fondo de su boca.

Emilio pensó que Joaquín era un excelente alumno.

Joaco encajó sus dientes levemente en la punta de su miembro que en vez de provocarle dolor le hizo acercarse cada vez más al orgasmo.

—Maldita sea...– susurró Emilio tomando su nuca para inmovilizarlo y Joaco subió la mirada visiblemente confundido. —Voy a cogerte la boca...— le dijo Emilio, notando como en sus ojos se encendió un brillo como si hubiera apretado un botón. Joaquín quito las manos de su pene y enredo sus labios entre sus dientes, dispuesto a que Emilio cumpliera lo que le prometió.

Y así fue, Emilio comenzó a embestirle la boca lento hasta que Joaquín soltó un gemido largo y ronco cerrando los ojos que encendió a Emilio más de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar que iba a encenderse y comenzó a embestirle más rápido haciendo que sus testículos chocaran contra la barbilla de Joaquín, quien soltaba pequeñas carcajadas desde la garganta que a Emiliose le antojaron perfectas. —Hijo de la chingada, lo estás disfrutando...– le susurró Emilio sonriéndole mientras Joaquín le miraba con esos mares ojos color chocolate, dilatados y oscuros, como el mar de noche. —Oh si, así bonito... Así...– Emilio gimió y continuó embistiéndolo hasta que Joaquín sintió como el pene de Emilio se ensanchaba de pronto y comenzaba a vibrar de una forma suave y extraña. Emilio hizo el ademán de salirse de él pero Joaquín le tomó por la cintura impidiéndole hacerlo y recibiendo su semen en su boca. —Oh Joaco...– susurro Emilio, extasiado con la imagen de Joaquín limpiando el semen de las comisuras de sus labios mientras seguía hincado frente a él.

Nadie nunca le había hecho nada parecido.

A ninguno.

\--

El día siguiente evadieron de nuevo las actividades planeadas y se encontraron en el comedor del campamento. Saludándose con un dulce beso en los labios y sonriéndose. Salieron del comedor tomados de la mano y se escabulleron hasta el bosque, en el mismo lugar en donde las lecciones comenzaron.

—Mierda...– dijo Emilio, soltando la mano de Joaquín, y llamando su atención. —Olvidé algo en la cabaña.– le dijo y se rascó la nuca.

—¿Olvidar? ¿Qué olvidaste?– le preguntó Joaquín tomando su brazo.

Emilio comenzó a caminar —Algo, no tardo...– Joaquín quiso seguirle y Emilio sin detenerse levantó una mano en el aire. —No tardo, espera aquí corazón– y Joaquín se detuvo, pero no porque Emilio se lo haya pedido, si no porque él le había dicho _corazón._

Y Joaquín no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso.

Emilio regresó diez minutos después y encontró a Joaquín jugando con una ardilla sentado en el suelo. Se detuvo a mirarlo con una sonrisa en los labios y de ellos se escapó un suspiro, asustando a la ardilla y llamando la atención de Joaco quien le sonrió pero a la vez frunció el ceño en confusión, apuntando hacia el pequeño bulto blanco que Emilio traía bajo el brazo. Él sonrió y se acercó a Joaquín, extendiendo su mano y levantándolo del suelo. Ese bulto resulto ser una sábana que había tomado de la cabaña y suavemente la extendió en el suelo.

La lección de ese día era: Hacer el amor.


	4. Juntos ir

Emilio sonrió al ver el semblante de confusión de Joaquín, quien le no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—¿Qué es esto, Emilio?– le preguntó, apuntando hacia la sábana extendida en el suelo. Emilio amplió su sonrisa y caminó hacia él, apurándose en encontrar su mirada y tomando sus mejillas con las manos, dándole varios besos cortos que a Joaco le cayeron de maravilla.

—Ven, siéntate conmigo.– le susurro en los labios y se separó de él para tomar su mano y guiarlo por la sábana hasta sentarse en el centro, sentándose detrás de Joaquín, abrazándolo por la cintura mientras éste apoyaba su espalda contra su pecho.

Juntos se quedaron admirando el silencio que los rodeaba, el ruido del viento colándose entre las hojas y las ramas de los árboles, el canto de los pájaros y sus respiraciones a un mismo compás, sincronizadas como una sola. Emilio comenzó a besarle el cuello a Joaquín, que soltando gemiditos comenzó a darle más espacio a Emilio para que hiciera de su cuello lo que él quisiera.

Pero Emilio de pronto se detuvo y Joaco soltó un gemido en protesta.

—Joaco– le susurró Emilio al oído, captando su atención.

—¿Ajá?– le contestó Joaquín tomando su mano y acariciando sus dedos.

—¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para salir de aquí?– le preguntó Emilio, haciendo que Joaquín volteara a mirarlo.

—¿A qué te refieres?– Emilio evadió su mirada un momento para pensar en cómo decir lo que quería decir.

—Tu... Tú me dijiste hace unos días que quieres irte, ¿no es así?– le preguntó Emilio, y Joaquín asintió. —¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer?– Joaquín le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento Emi, no, no te entiendo– Emilio suspiró impotente, no podía formular la frase que quería, la tenía atorada en la garganta y no la podía sacar.

—Quiero... quiero...– Joaquín asintió, y le regaló un beso corto. —Quiero que te vayas conmigo– Emilio se atrevió al fin a mirarlo y Joaquín abrió sus ojos castaños de par en par.

—¿Qué?–

—Huye conmigo Joaco... Salgamos de aquí– Joaquín negó y miro a todos lados en el bosque buscando donde aferrar su mirada y al final la aferro a los ojos de Emilio, llenos de emoción y excitación.

—Emilio, no, no lo sé... ¿A dónde?– Emilio negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

—A donde sea, fuera México si quieres, a donde tú quieras... Pero vámonos– Emilio sonrió y Joaquín soltó una carcajada, una risa nerviosa.

—Nos conocemos desde hace, ¿que? casi dos semanas Emilio, no lo sé, dios, no lo sé.–

—Joaco hemos estado toda la prepa juntos y aunque no hablábamos hasta _esto_ siento que te conozco de toda la vida. No me voy a permitir perderte, no, vamos a perdernos juntos– Joaquín se refregó los ojos y se rio nervioso de nuevo.

—Los Ángeles.– susurró.

—¿Qué?– le preguntó Emilio.

—Si, empecemos por Los Ángeles, hagamos un viaje de carretera, vamos a la playa antes de que se venzan nuestra visas.– Joaquín se rio y besó a Emilio en los labios, en las mejillas, en la nariz, en la frente y después en la boca otra vez.

—¿Eso es un sí?– le preguntó Emilio tomando sus manos. Joaquín asintió.

—Después de la graduación– culminó Joaquín.

Emilio soltó una carcajada de nervios y de felicidad y beso a Joaquín en los labios. Lo beso tanto como él quiso, tanto que el beso se trasladó al cuello de Joaco, dándole pequeñas mordidas y dejándole marcas rojizas en él.

Emilio recostó a Joaquín en la blanca sábana y le sonrió. Joaquín se deshizo de su chaqueta e hizo lo mismo con la de Emilio quien se mantenía distraído besando su cuello y recorriéndolo con sus húmedos labios.

Joaco le quito a Emilio su playera por la cabeza para recorrer su pecho con ambas manos mientras Emilio desabotonaba la suya, cesando el toque sólo para que él se la quitara.

Emilio volvió a apoderarse de sus labios con más vehemencia, con más hambre, en un beso más lento y más sensual recorriendo el cuerpo de Joaquín hasta donde las yemas de sus dedos alcanzaran, queriendo explorarlo todo, queriendo conocer cada centímetro y cada rincón de la piel pálida del chico.

Estaban tan sumidos en su placer que no notaban el frío ni las corrientes frescas de aire, el calor de sus cuerpos era suficiente para mantenerlos cálidos y cómodos.

Joaquín se giró y Emilio se dejó guiar, sentando a Joaquín en su regazo, acariciando sus piernas travieso y subiendo las manos hasta el borde de sus pantalones, desabotonádolos con un rápido movimiento de sus dedos. Joaquín se paró en sus rodillas para que Emilio se los bajara hasta los muslos y se volvió a sentar entre las piernas abiertas de Emilio para quitárselos, regalándole a su amante una sonrisa traviesa y juguetona.

Joaquín volvió a ponerse de rodillas y desabotonó el pantalón de Emilio quien levantó el vientre para ayudarle a Joaco a quitárselo, liberando así una erección creciente en el abdomen de el chico de rizos.

—¿Yo provoque eso?– le dijo Joaquín a Emilio imitando su voz con una sonrisa, Emilio soltó una sola carcajada y asintió.

—Y me has provocado mucho más– le contestó con una mirada traviesa.

—¿Ah sí?– le contestó Joaquín gateando hasta llegar a su boca y besarlo mientras Emilio asentía. —¿Cómo qué?– le preguntó entre besos.

—Añoro...– le contestó Emilio de la misma manera. —Valentía...– susurró, haciéndole cosquillas a Joaquín en los labios. —Amor.– dijo y Joaco detuvo los besos para mirarlo a los ojos. Emilio se golpeó mentalmente en el rostro por haberlo dicho tan de repente y cerró los labios esperando sin saber que esperar. Hasta que de pronto Joaquín le sonrió, le sonrió con los dientes, con los ojos, con la cara, le sonrió justo como él quería que le sonrieran y le besó. Le besó con ansia, le besó con... Con amor.

Y Emilio se sintió pleno.

Los besos fueron subiendo de tono más rápido de lo que cualquiera de los dos se imaginaba y las caricias se convirtieron en rasguños, llegando así al punto en el que los dos estaban por explotar. Emilio volvió a girarlos dejando a Joaquín debajo de él, admirando su pecho y el casi transparente vello que salía de él.

Joaquín jugó con el elástico de los bóxers de Emilio y sin dudarlo se los bajó, dejando expuesta la erección de Emilio y liberando su tensión.

Mientras Emilio se quitaba por completo sus bóxers Joaquín miró al cielo, miró y se rio de sí mismo, se rio de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y se rio de sus padres, del esfuerzo que habían hecho por mantenerlo en un camino de castidad y _fuera del pecado_, se rio de ellos por su tonta forma de pensar, y sonrió porque ahora tenía a alguien para él, alguien con quien ser él mismo.

—Me encanta tu sonrisa– le dijo Emilio mientras se acercaba para besarlo. —¿Es por mí?– le preguntó sonriendo y se alejó para bajarle los calzoncillos a Joaco mientras asentía.

—Por ti y por todo, me siento...– y pensó por un momento la palabra perfecta para describirlo... —Me siento...– pero no la encontró. —Es inefable... No sé cómo describirlo.– y Emilio le regalo una suave carcajada, acercándose a él, dándole otro beso.

—Mejor demuéstralo.–

Emilio volvió entonces a tomar sus labios con los propios, volviendo más intenso el roce de sus miembros y subiendo más la temperatura de sus cuerpos.

Joaquín acarició el pecho de Emilio con sus uñas provocando que él se mordiera un labio, quedándole apetitoso y carnoso, le tomó por la nuca y le robo un beso. Uno salvaje, uno torpe y sin sentido.

Emilio se separó del beso y con una de sus manos agarro las dos erecciones juntas y comenzó a masturbarlas, unidas, provocando gemidos en ellos dos al mismo tiempo, en un vaivén de roces y de líquido pre seminal. Joaquín le dio el milésimo beso a Emilio —Hazme tuyo...– le susurro con esa voz grave y ronca —Tómame, Emilio.– Y no tuvo que pedirlo dos veces. Emilio se colocó de rodillas y se acercó a su entrada, alcanzo su chaqueta con la mano y de uno de sus bolsillos saco un lubricante, lo puso en dos de sus dedos, y poco a poco fue metiendo uno en Joaquín para abrirse paso.

La expresión de dolor en el rostro del chico lo despertó de su trance sexual y saco su dedo —No...– susurró Joaquín, tomando su mano por debajo de su pierna. —El dolor pasará, Emi.– le dijo, y Dean se acercó y tomo sus labios de nuevo logrando que con el beso se relajara. Volvió a meter el mismo dedo y lo movió dentro de Joaquín, para minutos después meter el segundo y sacarle un dulce gemido de la garganta, uno que le toco un botón en el cerebro que lo encendió más... —Más...– susurró Joaquín, mordiéndose el labio, moviendo las caderas al ritmo que Emilio marco con sus manos, el rizado se estaba volviendo loco. —Tú...– volvió a susurrar, esta vez cerrando sus ojos, enterrando su cabeza en el suelo, dándole a Emilio una vista perfecta de su cuello y su barba incipiente. —Emilio, ya, cógeme– y el aludido explotó, no pudo más y se colocó él mismo en la entrada de Joaquín, jadeante y sudoroso, quien le miró con un brillo especial en los ojos y se volvió a morder el labio.

Emilio se estiró hacia su pantalón y del bolsillo trasero sacó un condón, se lo acercó a la boca para abrirlo con los dientes y Joaquín le detuvo el brazo con una mano, Emilio le miró confundido.

—¿Qué?– preguntó, Joaquín le sonrió y le quitó el condón de la mano.

—No te pongas nada, así– le dijo el chico, Emilio frunció el ceño

—Joaco no...– Joaquín le interrumpió con un chistido

—Así lo quiero, estoy seguro y confío en ti– le dijo, Emilio soltó un suspiro y se pasó la mano por los rizos, Joaquín le miró desde abajo, Emilio le sonrió de lado y se acercó a besarlo.

—Como tu quieras mi chiquito bonito.– le susurró, se fue introduciendo poco a poco en el ano de Joaquín, que jadeaba y gemía y apretaba la sabana con sus manos.

—Si, así, así Emi, justo así...– las palabras de Joaquín le volvían loco, pero recordaba que nunca había hecho lo que hacían y comenzó sus embistes de una forma lenta y suave, moviendo la cadera y marcando un ritmo el cual Joaquín no tardó en seguir. —Más, Emilio, más– volvió a susurrar, alcanzando la mano que Emilio había puesto en su cintura y apretándola —Fuerte, más fuerte.– le rogo y Emilio no soporto más y comenzó a embestirle, más rápido, sin ritmo, más fuerte de lo que alguna vez logró moverse.

Y ahí estaban, en medio del bosque, jadeando y gimiendo en un vaivén de embestidas que duró poco para lo que ellos querían que durara. Joaquín comenzó a retorcerse bajo el roce de Emilio, susurrándole y gimiéndole palabras inentendibles que se mezclaban con el sonido que hacían sus pieles al rozarse y los testículos de Emilio al chocar con las nalgas de Joaquín.

—Vamos, chiquito...– le susurró Emilio aumentando más el ritmo de sus embistes. —Dame tu orgasmo...– las palabras de Emilio sonaban entrecortadas por el cansancio y por su cercanía al éxtasis —Vente para mí, amor– y Joaco lo hizo, jadeo el nombre de Emilio largo y fuerte mientras su semen le manchaba el abdomen y apretó fuerte la sábana.

Emilio siguió persiguiendo el orgasmo y después de unas cuantas embestidas y de aún escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Joaquín, ronco y jadeante, se corrió dentro de él, dándose el tiempo de regalarte unos embistes extra a su amante.

Sus miradas se conectaron y Emilio tomo la mano de Joaquín, atrayéndolo hacia él sin salirse de su cuerpo para rodearlo con sus brazos y regalarle dulces besos en la cien, la frente y la coronilla. Sonriendo para él mismo.

—Joaco...– le llamó, recibiendo el más soñoliento de los "ajá" como respuesta. —Vámonos de aquí.–

Pero Joaquín no le escuchó.

Se había quedado profundamente dormido en el pecho de Emilio.


	5. Ser Nosotros

_Meses después_

Era la noche de graduación, Joaquín había pasado a recoger su diploma y Emilio notó como sus padres aplaudieron orgullosos, sacándole una seca carcajada, no sabían lo que se venía. Lo vio regresar a su asiento, seis o siete filas delante de él y sacó su teléfono.

Y Emilio sonrió.

Cuando él pasó por su diploma vio hacia el frente, vio a su madre aplaudiendo como si sus manos se fuesen a acabar, a su padre, con una sonrisa de orgullo, vio a su hermana mayor, sonriéndose también. Emilio se sintió feliz, al fin tenía todo lo que quería. Todo lo que necesitaba.

La ceremonia llego a su fin y los graduandos salieron del auditorio poco a poco. Emilio siguió a su novio con la mirada, no le había esperado en la puerta, pero antes de seguirlo le vio abrazar a su madre y darle un apretón de manos a su padre. Vio como caminaban hacia el coche, Joaquín se detuvo y su padre también, Emilio se tapó la boca con una mano para disimular su sonrisa que le cubría la cara, miró a Joaquín abrir la cajuela del coche de su padre y sacar una maleta. Lo vio quitarse la toga y el birrete y entregárselos a su padre, el diploma se lo dio a su mamá y le vio decirles algo para luego girar en sus pies y caminar hacia él.

Romina, su hermana mayor llamó su atención mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba la voz del padre de Joaquín gritar su nombre enfurecido. —Mamá se despide de ti con esto.– le dijo entregándole unas llaves.

Emilio las miró y una sonrisa se formó su rostro. —¿Me va a dar su coche?– le dijo a su hermana, quien asintió y le sonrió. Su madre siempre había apoyado sus decisiones y sabía cuánto amaba ese auto, incluso mucho más que el volkswagen de diez años que le habían dado al cumplir dieciséis, Emilio sacó las llaves del que había sido su coche hasta ese momento y se las dio a Romina. Su hermana le abrazó muy fuerte y Emilio le beso directamente en la cien.

—Nos vemos en Navidad.– le dijo y se fue, Emilio vio a su madre de lejos extender una mano en el aire, su padre estaba al lado de la rubia mujer, también se despedía, Emilio les regaló la sonrisa más grande que pudo esbozar.

Joaquín llegó a donde él estaba y lo tomó de los hombros, girándolo, quedando los dos de perfil hacia los padres de Joaquín. —¿Qué haces?– le preguntó a su novio, sonriéndole. Joaco se limitó a sonreír de vuelta, le tomó por las mejillas y le besó. Le besó como aquella vez en la fogata, intenso y fuerte. Regalándole su vida. Entregándole su ser en bandeja de plata. Joaquín se separó de él y miró a sus padres. Su madre lloraba desconsoladamente abrazada de su padre, quien le miraba rojo de furia. Y se rio, le regaló a Joaquín la carcajada más sincera que pudo mientras le abrazaba.

Por fin podía ser él mismo.

Tomó a su novio de la mano, sintiéndo las llaves, levantó la mano de Emilio y sonrió. —¿Te dieron el auto?– preguntó sorprendido, caminando juntos de la mano hacia el estacionamiento del auditorio, arrastrando con la otra mano su maleta, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Emilio. —Genial, larguémonos de aquí.–

**Fin.**


End file.
